New Flames Meet Old Buddies
Rosie meets Frezno and Tyrone for the first time. Featuring: 'Tyrone, Frezno, Looney, Rosie '''Also Appearing: '''Many others Quotes *'Looney: 'Why don't you come to my house and meet my wife and children? *'Frezno: 'You didn't tell me you're married! *'Tyrone: 'Who's the lucky lady? *'Looney: 'Start guessing and I'll tell you when you've got it! *'Tyrone: 'Okay, um, Sophia, Emily, Isabella, Emma, Holly, Debra, Ava, Olivia, Denise, Abigail, Mia, Madison, Elizabeth, Chloe, Ella, Addison, Natalie, Lily, Chelsea, Ellen, Bonnie, Amy, Linda, Kathryn, Wendy, Dana, Samantha, Grace, Avery, Audrey, Brooklyn, Annie, Victoria, Hannah, Evelyn, Taylor, Makayla, Barbara, Leah, Diana, Patricia, Michelle, Megan, Tory, Payton, Alexis, Charlotte, Zoey, Amelia, Fay, Hailey, Layla, Donna, Kaylee, Anna, Sarah, Riley, Ashley, Morgan, Allison, Savannah, Rosemary, Brianna, Claire, Julie, Kylie, Harper, Arianna, Bella, Lauren, Sydney, Serenity, Maya, Kimberly, Stephanie, Eleanor, Mackenzie, Autumn, Molly, Scarlett, Rachel, Jasmine, Sonja, Alexandra, Andrea, Stella, Lucy, Sandra, Faith, Jocelyn, Genesis, Brooke, Eva, Susan, Lydia, Mariah, Carmella, Mercedes, Naomi, Maria, Melanie, Jordynn, Violet, Angelina, Paige, Mary, Isabella, Cindy, Annabelle, Vanessa, Connie, Martha, Edith, Kendall, Miranda, Sadie, Jennette, Jade, Valerie, Reese, Jennifer, Nora, Skylar, Rebecca, Valentina, Penelope, Lola, Jenna, Daniella, Delilah, Georgina, Mila, Alexa, Jane, Daisy, Summer, Josephine, Aurora, Shannon, Melissa, Margaret, Maci, Jacqueline, Melody, Desiree, Danika, Tabitha, Willow... *'Looney: 'Jesus, Tyrone, hurry up and get it. *'Tyrone: 'Okay, second time, Alice, Cora, Danielle, Hazel, Lisa, Callie, Paisley, Angel, McKenna, Harmony, Amanda, Jillian, Ariel, Shelby, Maggie, Erin, Esther, Hope, Camille, Cecilia, Leslie, Leilani, Carly, Kelsey, Juliet, Lexi, Marley, Alicia, Irene, Jessie, Amber.. *'Looney: 'Nope, but that's Bush's wife! *'Tyrone: 'Christina, Ivy, Cheyanne, Sierra, Luna, Cadence, Cassidy, Veronica, Kendra, Karen, Cameryn, Gia, Iris, Nina, Georgia, Heaven, Miley, Phoebe, Selena, Beatrice, Lyric, Kelly, Paris, Crystal, Tatum, Tiffany, Ayla, Carmen, Bethany, Noelle, Ruth, Angelica, Britney, Janelle, Raven, April, Bailey, Courtney, Bridgette, Heather, Gwen, Lois, Cynthia, Caroline, Helen, Anya, Harley, Kenya, Lacey, May, Carla, June, Winter, Lindsay, Sage, Lucille, Skye, Priscilla, Natasha, Renee, Joy, Whitney, Erika, Kiana, Brenda, Jaelin, Teresa, Nancy, Diamond, Regina, Adele, Kristen, Florence, Brynn, Gloria, Minnie, Ida... *'Looney and Frezno: 'Tyrone! *'Tyrone: 'This is hard! Frezno, you take a guess. *'Frezno: 'Rosie. *'Looney: 'Yes. *'Tyrone: 'Fuck all of you. * * *'Looney: 'This is Tyrone, and this is Frezno. *'T'yrone: '''Why, hello, Sophia, Emily, Isabella, Emma, Holly, Debra, Ava, Olivia, Denise, Abigail, Mia, Madison, Elizabeth, Chloe, Ella, Addison, Natalie, Lily, Chelsea, Ellen, Bonnie, Amy, Linda, Kathryn, Wendy, Dana, Samantha, Grace, Avery, Audrey, Brooklyn, Annie, Victoria, Hannah, Evelyn, Taylor, Makayla, Barbara, Leah, Diana, Patricia, Michelle, Megan, Tory, Payton, Alexis, Charlotte, Zoey, Amelia, Fay, Hailey, Layla, Donna, Kaylee, Anna, Sarah, Riley, Ashley, Morgan, Allison, Savannah, Rosemary, Brianna, Claire, Julie, Kylie, Harper, Arianna, Bella, Lauren, Sydney, Serenity, Maya, Kimberly, Stephanie, Eleanor, Mackenzie, Autumn, Molly, Scarlett, Rachel, Jasmine, Sonja, Alexandra, Andrea, Stella, Lucy, Sandra, Faith, Jocelyn, Genesis, Brooke, Eva, Susan, Lydia, Mariah, Carmella, Mercedes, Naomi, Maria, Melanie, Jordynn, Violet, Angelina, Paige, Mary, Isabella, Cindy, Annabelle, Vanessa, Connie, Martha, Edith, Kendall, Miranda, Sadie, Jennette, Jade, Valerie, Reese, Jennifer, Nora, Skylar, Rebecca, Valentina, Penelope, Lola, Jenna, Daniella, Delilah, Georgina, Mila, Alexa, Jane, Daisy, Summer, Josephine, Aurora, Shannon, Melissa, Margaret, Maci, Jacqueline, Melody, Desiree, Danika, Tabitha, Willow, Alice, Cora, Danielle, Hazel, Lisa, Callie, Paisley, Angel, McKenna, Harmony, Amanda, Jillian, Ariel, Shelby, Maggie, Erin, Esther, Hope, Camille, Cecilia, Leslie, Leilani, Carly, Kelsey, Juliet, Lexi, Marley, Alicia, Irene, Jessie, Amber, Christina, Ivy, Cheyanne, Sierra, Luna, Cadence, Cassidy, Veronica, Kendra, Karen, Cameryn, Gia, Iris, Nina, Georgia, Heaven, Miley, Phoebe, Selena, Beatrice, Lyric, Kelly, Paris, Crystal, Tatum, Tiffany, Ayla, Carmen, Bethany, Noelle, Ruth, Angelica, Britney, Janelle, Raven, April, Bailey, Courtney, Bridgette, Heather, Gwen, Lois, Cynthia, Caroline, Helen, Anya, Harley, Kenya, Lacey, May, Carla, June, Winter, Lindsay, Sage, Lucille, Skye, Priscilla, Natasha, Renee, Joy, Whitney, Erika, Kiana, Brenda, Jaelin, Teresa, Nancy, Diamond, Regina, Adele, Kristen, Florence, Brynn, Gloria, Minnie, Ida... *'Frezno: 'Rosie. *'Tyrone: '''THANK YOU, FREZNO.